parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 5 - Yzma Watches Nina
(Unbeknownst to Nina and SpongeBob, 2 male gators named Nero and Brutus are watching them swim away.) (Yzma's watching Nina and SpongeBob swimming/running around in her magic crystal bubble.) *Yzma: "Yes! hurry home, Nina Lopez! we wouldn't wanna miss Odin's celebration right now, would we? celebration indeed. oh double baloney. (she takes 1 of the terrified shivering shrimps from her cocktail dish.) in my day, we had fantastical dinner meals when I lived in the palace. (she eats it right before she swims right outta her tent.) and now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving to death, while he and his flimsy fish family and friends celebrate. well, I'll give them something to celebrate very soon enough. Nero! Brutus! (Nero hits his head right against the wall by accident, then rubs his head.) I want you to keep a super close watch on this beautiful young student of his. (cut to Yzma. she's smiling evilly.) she might be the key to Odin's undoing." (Fade to a black screen, except for Yzma's eyes right before they fade away as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Nina's being scolded by Odin and Gill.) *Odin: "I just don't understand what we're gonna do with you, young lady." *Nina: "Odin, I'm terribly sorry, I just forgot, I-" *Odin: "And just as a result of your reckless behavior," *Gill: "Reckless and careless behavior!" *Odin: "The entire celebration was absolutely-" *Gill: "Well it was destroyed, that's all. completely ruined! (he swims right up to Nina.) this concert was to be the pinnacle of my entire career. now thanks to you, I'm now the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" (Finally, SpongeBob can't stand it any longer, so he comes right to Nina's rescue by jumping right into the conversation.) *SpongeBob: (angrily) "But it wasn't her entire fault! (nervously) uh, well, 1st of all, uh, Fang the Barracuda chased us around. yeah, yeah. and we tried to-" (Cut to Odin and Gill looking at 1 another. they don't seem too sure about what SpongeBob's saying to them.) *SpongeBob: (off screen) "but we couldn't. and she went-" (Cut back to SpongeBob) *SpongeBob: "Grarrrrgh! and - and we were all like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) then we were safe. but then this blue owl came, and he was all like, this is this, and that is that, and-" *Odin: (upon hearing what SpongeBob just said to them) "A blue owl?" (SpongeBob gasps in shock and covers his mouth right before going right behind Nina, who stares right at him. Odin rises up from his throne.) *Odin: "What? oh! you went up to the surface again, didn't you? didn't you?!?" *Nina: "But nothing happened." *Odin: "Oh, Nina! how many times must we go through this? you could've been seen by 1 of those criminals, by....by 1 of those humans!" *Nina: (angrily and defiantly) "Odin, they're not criminals!" *Odin: "They're dangerous. (taking Nina's chin in his right hand.) do you think I wanna see my super best student caught in a fishing net?" *Nina: (pulling away) "I'm 10 years old; I'm not a little child any longer!" *Odin: (pointing his right pointer finger at Nina) "Don't you use that tone of voice at me, young lady," *Nina: "Well, I-" *Odin: "just as long as you live right under my ocean," *Nina: "Well, I-" *Odin: "You'll listen to all of my rules!" *Nina: (sighs heavily in disgust and annoyance)"But if you could just listen to me!" *Odin: "Not another word outta you! and I'm never, ever gonna hear about you going to the surface again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?" (Nina's about to shout and yell right back at Odin, but her eyes begin tearing up a bit and she swims away sobbing silently with SpongeBob following her around.) (Odin sits back on his throne, feeling terribly sorry for himself.) *Gill: "Hmm. young kids. (he scoffs a bit.) they think they know almost everything. you give them 1 single inch, they swim all over you." *Odin: "Do you really think I was too tough on her, Gill?" *Gill: "Absolutely not. why, if Nina was my student, I would show her whose boss. none of this floating to the surface and other such nonsense. no, Your Highness'', I would keep her right under proper control." *Odin: (getting the idea from Gill) "You're absolutely right, Gill!" *Gill: "Of course I am." *Odin: "Nina needs constant supervision," *Gill: "Constant supervision." *Odin: "somebody to watch over her, to keep her outta trouble," *Gill: "All the time." *Odin: "And you are just the black and white fish to do it." (Cut to Gill swimming right down the corridor.) *Gill: "How exactly did I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong kid." (Gill looks right to his left and sees Nina and SpongeBob outside the courtyard. NIna and SpongeBob swim around and run around. Gill swims right off after them, noticing this.) *Gill: "Hmm? what's that young girl up to?" (He swims right after Nina and SpongeBob.) (Later, Gill had followed Nina to a blocked cave. He's panting heavily and a yard from them. So he hides right behind a sea rock. Nina looks around to see if anybody's watching her. at that minute, Gill continues hiding so that he won't be noticed.) (Nina moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and SpongeBob swim and run around inside.) (Gill sees this and tries to swim right after them, but when the rock closes on Gill's tail fin, he gets trapped and tries to break free. himself. he grabs right onto some kelp and tries to pull himself out. he finally pulls himself out with a loud pop. Gill bumps into an hour-glass and lands right on the sea ground, rubbing his forehead.) *Gill: "Huh, what?" Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts